


a broken call

by yanderekiryu100



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: another poem yay!





	

a broken heart

a broken soul

a broken body

a broken call

a broken boy

a broken girl

a broken home

a broken call


End file.
